Captain Clementine
Captain Clementine was a suspect in the murder investigations of yoga teacher Scott Morris in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy) and sorority paintball team captain Sam De Witt in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy). Profile Captain Clementine is a 70-year-old boot camp owner and part-time paintball instructor at Grimsborough University. She has black eyes and graying black hair styled into a braid. In her first appearance, she is seen wearing a gray bra underneath a red sports bra and carrying a black 10 kilogram kettlebell. She also sports red lipstick and gold hoop earrings. It is known that Captain Clementine drinks chai tea. In her second appearance, she swaps her red sports bra for a camouflage one and wears a brown cap with the word "COACH" written on it in black letters. Furthermore, she lacks her earrings and is seen wearing a whistle around her neck. It is discovered that she is a sharpshooter and uses protein powder. Events of Criminal Case Downward-Facing Dead Captain Clementine became a suspect after Gloria and the player learned that she owned the boot camp that the killer was seen fleeing to after the murder. When asked if she had seen anything suspicious, she denied knowing anything, but told them that she would be in touch if she could think of anything that would help them. Captain Clementine was spoken to again about her plans to "slay" the victim. She reassured them that her plans were not violent and told them that she was fighting against the victim for a slot on a reality TV show. She then recalled when she tried to talk to the victim to ask him to back down, but was stood up due to the victim's refusal. Captain Clementine was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Max Gaynes for Scott's murder. Deadeye Captain Clementine became a suspect again after Gloria and the player found her kettlebell at the Grimsborough University's paintball locker room. Curious about what she was doing at the university, the team came and asked Captain Clementine, who told them that she was working at the university as an instructor for the sorority paintball teams. She then said that she was not at the scene of the crime at the time of the murder because she was not always available. Captain Clementine was spoken to again after the team found her protein powder on the victim's shield, which was at the crime scene, proving that she was at the paintball arena earlier. When the team confronted her, she admitted that she was at the match when the victim was killed, saying that she often snuck into her students' matches to keep them expect the unexpected, so that they could improve their paintball skills. When being asked about Sam's shield, Captain Clementine explained that she had advised Sam to try playing a match without having her shield in order to hone her reflexes. In the end of the conversation, Captain Clementine swore that she had nothing to do with Sam's death. Later, the team found Captain Clementine innocent again as they incarcerated Monica Pozie for Sam's murder. Trivia *Clementine is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Clementine is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Clementine strongly resembles Ernestine Shepherd, an American bodybuilder. Case appearances *Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy) *Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy) Gallery CClementineConspiracy.png|Captain Clementine, as she appeared in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). CClementineC270Better.png|Captain Clementine, as she appeared in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy). CaptainClementineMugshot.png CaptainClementineMugshot2.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects